Une mélodie au clair de Lune
by Hypnos-Sama
Summary: Résumé: Si je n'entends plus la mélodie de ce monde, alors à quoi bon continuer. Ceci est mon cri du coeur. Entends moi et aide moi. Qui que tu sois, viens à moi, je t'attends.
1. Chapter 1

J'édite ce chapitre car j'ai oublié de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, enfin on connait la chanson. Rien de nouveau.

_Pour résumer cette fics: _

"Si je n'entends plus la mélodie de ce monde, alors à quoi bon continuer. Ceci est mon cri du coeur. Entends moi et aide moi. Qui que tu sois, viens à moi, je t'attends."

* * *

Sorento n'avait eu nul besoin d'être ramené à la vie et pour cause c'était le seul survivant de l'empire sous-marin.

Dans la grande suite parisienne louée par Julian Solo, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés, regardait à travers ses prunelles rosées les lumières dansantes de la capitale Française lors de cette belle nuit d'été. Il était serein et heureux.

Il partageait sa suite avec le richissime héritier de la famille Solo. N'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées, la suite comportait deux lits et les deux convives ne partageaient qu'une profonde amitié rien de plus, enfin si la chambre pour le coup, et même les transports, les repas… en d'autres termes ils étaient certes inséparables mais pas amants.

Cette amitié Sorento lui en était profondément reconnaissant car c'était bien grâce à son dieu qu'il avait pu la voire naitre, grandir et s'épanouir.

Alors que Julian s'avançait vers son ami pour lui signifier qu'il était l'heure pour eux de partir, un cosmos puissant envahi tout l'espace.

Ce cosmos imposait le respect. Sorento posa immédiatement un genou à terre, son Seigneur et Maître était de retour.

Tout se précipita, ils furent téléporter dans le sanctuaire des mers sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, et les écailles réagirent immédiatement à leur arrivée sur les lieux.

Tous les marinas étaient réunis au grand complet devant le piler central, et se toisaient avec animosité.

Les règlements de comptes avaient déjà commencés visiblement avant que leur puissant dieu ne daigne faire l'honneur de sa divine personne.

\- Mes très chers Marinas, c'est avec une immense joie que vous retrouve. Les guerres saintes appartiennent désormais ….

Pendant que Poséidon faisait son laïus, Sorento était déjà bien loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Pourrait-il continuer ses concerts avec son ami de toujours ou bien allait-il devoir être cantonné à rester dans le sanctuaire pour prévenir une éventuelle nouvelle attaque ennemie ? A tout jamais prisonnier sous les mers sans pouvoir revoir la clarté du jour?

Tout ceci n'était pas vraiment de son gout. Oh n'allez pas croire qu'il regrettait le retour de sa divinité, surement pas. C'était un Marina fidèle et loyal en toute circonstance. Capable d'analyser une situation même au pied du mur et d'agir en conséquence.

Ce garçon en plus d'être d'une grande beauté était extrêmement intelligent.

Mais voilà, sa vie d'humain libre, lui manquera et il soupira.

Outré Poséidon qui avait suivi le fil de ses pensées en même temps qu'il avait fini par assommer son auditoire par un flot de paroles mielleuses et oh combien surchargées se retourna sur l'Autrichien, et le fusilla du regard.

\- Sorento, ma vocalise n'est elle pas suffisamment raffinée à ton goût? Ma litanie aurait-elle à ce point pâli pour que tu aspires à chercher ailleurs ce que tu as ici ? N'es tu pas attaché à ce monde et fermement décidé à le défendre ? Je crois me rappeler que le chant de ma nièce avait stimulé en toi, ta volonté de justice et d'amour, au point que tu as vacillé à un moment critique et perdu ton combat contre le jeune Andromède.

Sa voix était douce, contrairement à ces mots. Mais c'était volontaire, le dieu des Mers est comme ça, il donne l'impression que tout va bien pour attaquer en douce, par de subtils sous-entendus, il frappe où ça fait mal.

\- ….

\- Je préfère ça. Je ne voudrais pas, avoir à me séparer d'un Marina avec autant de qualités que toi. Tu es une perle rare Sorento, le joyau de mon sanctuaire, ne l'oubli pas.

Voilà Poséidon venait de remettre les pendules à l'heure. La menace était suffisamment explicite, en cas de trahison c'est la mort. Il n'y a pas de pitié, et ce quelque soit les compétences, ou les qualités du traite. Quand on lui prête allégeance c'est irréfragable, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible.

Tout élément perturbateur mettant en périls les plans ou contestant les ambitions de l'Empereur des mers était voué à disparaitre.

Le cas de Kanon des gémeaux était encore tellement bien trop cuisant, il avait laissé une marque au fer rouge et était hélas intouchable puisqu'il bénéficiait de la protection d'Athéna. Alors mieux valait ne pas faire de vague, pour ne pas subir le courroux du dieu des Mers.

\- Vous avez mon entière dévotion Monseigneur.

Le général posa un genou à terre en guise de soumission pour accompagner le geste à la parole, et signifier sa résignation abonnant de ce fait tout ce qui attrayait à sa vie passée.

Il était redevenu le fier marina, un guerrier puissant, sans scrupule prêt à tout pour l'honneur de son dieu, et prêt à donner sa vie pour défendre les convictions de sa divinité.

Ses plaisirs, ses aspirations, ses sentiments n'avaient plus lieu d'être et devaient être relayés loin, très loin en son for intérieur.

Les jours passèrent, rythmés par les entrainements et les séances de méditation. Puis Poséidon ordonna à tous ses marinas de se réunir, une réception allait être donnée au sanctuaire d'Athéna et 3 d'entre eux allaient l'accompagner.

Il choisi en premier Isaak, du fait de sa relation avec Camus, chevalier d'Or des Verseaux. C'était une occasion toute trouvée pour apaiser les tentions et éviter tous conflits.

Il choisi ensuite Kassa, c'est un espion, capable de sonder le cœur des gens et de changer d'apparence au besoin. Il était tout indiqué pour déceler les faux semblants et parer à tout guet-apens éventuel.

Puis il choisi évidemment Sorento comme étant sont 3eme chaperon. Il ne pouvait sortir de son domaine sans son fidèle bras droit, en lui signifiant un clin d'œil au passage, ce qui fit frissonner le marina.

Ils arrivèrent au sanctuaire avec du retard, comme l'avait planifié Poséidon.

\- Il ne faut jamais arriver à l'heure lors d'une cérémonie. Savoir se faire désirer est une précieuse qualité à travailler. Arriver ni trop tôt, ni trop tard, juste ce qu'il faut pour provoquer cet effet de surprise et de satisfaction sur le visage de vos hôtes, qui bien que désespérant ne doivent pas avoir atteint le seuil de l'exaspération.

Il avait dit ça un peu avant dans la soirée, confortablement assis dans son grand fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un large sourire narquois, une mèche de cheveux bleu clair entortillée entre ses longs doigts fins.

Quand le dieu des mers investissait le corps de Julian Solo, il le rendait tellement plus impérieux. A bas la timidité, Poséidon était entier et en imposait. Un dieu fidèle à sa représentation, égocentrique, et imbus de lui-même.

C'est ainsi que la joyeuse troupe fit son entrée remarquée au sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans le temple du Grand Pope plus exactement.

Bien vite l'atmosphère lourde de cette soirée peu commune où personne n'y mettait de la bonne volonté, lui pesait sur la conscience. Ce n'était pas du gout du raffiné et délicat Sorento. Il profita de l'agitation ambiante pour s'éclipser à la dérobée.

Dehors la nuit faiblement éclairée par un croissant de lune, était des plus agréables. Bien que la température en Grèce soit encore assez élevée même à cette heure tardive, une bise légère venait lui caresser son doux visage pour son plus grand plaisir.

Il s'installa au dessus des marches du grand escalier qui dominait tous les temples de la chevalerie d'or, et sorti sa flute pour entamer une sérénade.

Les notes de musique s'élevaient dans les airs, en une mélodie envoutante, touchant directement l'âme de quiconque l'entendrait.

Dans ce cadre idyllique il incarnait la perfection, sa silhouette emplie de sensualité se découpait sur un horizon parfaitement dégagé, soulignant son corps fin et élancé.

Alors que tout était réuni pour profiter d'un moment de béatitude, un de ces moments magiques où l'on s'abandonne aux plaisirs de l'instant présent, se vider l'esprit et juste apprécier, se laisser aller, sans réfléchir, sans se poser de question, juste se laisser charmer sans chercher par qui ou par quoi, en d'autres termes vivre, Sorrento lui se sentait profondément seul, désespéré et vide.

Il tentait à travers sa mélodie de trouver un peu de chaleur, il tentait de trouver un peu de lumière dans son univers devenu bien trop livide.

Il le savait parfaitement et mieux que quiconque qu'il dépérissait à petit feu, et perdait le gout aux plaisirs de la vie même les plus simples. Tout ce qui l'entourait s'altérait de manière irrévocable. L'éclat de ses yeux s'était même terni, ses prunelles roses étaient devenus fades et lui renvoyait son mal-être à chaque fois qu'il croisait son propre regard dans le reflet d'un miroir.

Tout le lassait et depuis qu'il avait rejoint le sanctuaire sous marin, c'était la première fois qu'il avait sorti et usé de sa flute, pourtant si chère à son cœur. Ce qui lui fit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ses propres notes n'atteignaient plus son âme. Sa douce mélodie sensée réanimer les passions le laissait indifférent. Etait-il perdu ? Pourrait-il à nouveau sourire sincèrement au lieu et place de celui de façade, qu'il utilise depuis trop longtemps ? Cette espèce de grimace qui lui déchire les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il est forcé d'en user pour donner le change, ce masque qu'il est obligé de porter pour ne pas perdre la face. Lui, Sorento de la Sirène, il doit incarner la douceur et la gaieté, la légèreté et la grâce.

Son cœur saignait et il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Il était anéanti face à ce constat.

Quand une voix se fit entendre, il sursauta.

Derrière lui, se trouvait une personne. Depuis quand était-il là ? Quelqu'un aurait il entendu son cri de détresse ? non bien sure que non. C'était impossible. Un hasard comme bien d'autres en ce bas monde.

Alors il du à nouveau se forcer avec ce rictus ridicule et accueillir cet opportun, comme s'il était ravi de sa présence. Après tout il était seul, c'était déjà ça et avec un peu de chance il ne resterait pas là.

L'élégance du chevalier des poissons ne le laissa cependant pas de marbre, à sa grande surprise, la douceur de sa voix déjà, il l'avait ressenti comme une agréable onde sonore qui vous caresse les tympans et vous envoi un doux frisson qui parcourt l'échine en une sensation délicieuse.

Et là sous ses yeux cette grâce, ce déhanchement sensuel. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard.

Un peu gêné et quelques peu déconcerté, il sorti la première banalité lui passant par la tête :

\- Je suis très heureux que nos seigneurs respectifs aient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente. La paix est ce qu'il y a de plus beau en ce monde.

Et la réponse du Chevalier à la Rose, fusa comme un galet ricochant à la surface d'une étendue placide, laissant des encyclies sur son passage, amenant une de ses ondes à se répercuter sur le jeune Marina.

-En ce monde, que peut-on décrire comme beau ? sur quoi pourrait-on se baser pour définir la beauté ? Existe t-il un socle immuable qui servirait de base et permettrait de classer ce qui est beau ou ce qui ne l'est pas, de part et d'autre ? La beauté est subjective, comme la notion de bien et de mal, ne trouves tu pas ? par exemple je te trouve très beau et ta musique m'as profondément bouleversé, mais ceci n'engage que moi et je te le dis en toute sincérité.

Sorento fut médusé, non seulement Aphrodite avait une voix cajoleuse, mais celle-ci avait le don d'enrober chaque mot pour faire passer son message et ainsi propager ses paroles tels des lucioles dans l'obscurité, hypnotiques. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? son cœur commençait à s'affoler. Juste pour une phrase ?! ça n'avait aucun sens.

Tout le monde peut ouvrir un livre de philosophie et placer au détour d'une conversation une petite phrase apprise par cœur histoire de se donner un peu d'importance.

Mais à bien l'observer, c'est vrai que de prés il est vraiment très charmant ce chevalier, Aphrodite, oui c'est ça, le chevalier le plus traitre de par sa splendeur venimeuse, sa réputation le précède. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse de grand discours sur la perfection, il a dû peaufiner son sujet, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on arbore un tel physique.

Son grain de beauté aguicheur, ses iris bleu clair, une chevelure longue et soyeuse délicatement parfumée, et un maquillage discret qui met en valeur la couleur de ses yeux tout en soulignant la délicatesse de sa bouche. Son visage fin mais suffisamment masculin marque la frontière entre le sublime et le ridicule, et lui il est du bon côté, à la lisière. Tout n'est que sensualité, il resplendit.

Ce que sa notoriété se cache bien de véhiculer c'est que ce chevalier est bien moins stupide qu'il n'y parait. Il espionnait les moindres émotions chez son vis-à-vis, comme un médecin ausculte son patient. C'est comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Sorento qui avait pris soin de fermer son esprit, détourna le regard et le perdit sur le panorama offert du haut du sanctuaire, bien qu'en pleine nuit on ne distinguait que ce que la lueur lunaire voulait bien nous dévoiler.

Le tumulte de la soirée avait excédé Aphrodite, le distingué Suédois abhorrait ce genre de veillée. Alors ayant trouvé là un invité des plus agréables, il lui proposa de venir partager un thé afin de pouvoir profiter d'une de ses mélodies plus au calme.

Sorento hésita un peu, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver seul avec ce chevalier, pour dire quoi ? faire quoi ?

Jouer de la flute.

Sauf que ses mélodies ne l'atteignant plus, et il n'avait franchement pas envie d'endosser son costume de musicien, qui par quelques effets de manches savait parfaitement contenter des spectateurs ignorants du drame qui le submergeait. Ce désespoir grandissant qui peu à peu le dévorait.

Il soupirait pour lui-même, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique aspiration à ce moment précis, se retirer dans sa bulle, rentrer se coucher, se blottir dans ses draps, enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, là où il ne souffrait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus, où il pouvait se laisser aller corps et âme.

Mais l'agitation du 13ème temple le ramena à la réalité et une migraine s'empara de son être, enserrant son crâne dans un étau. A contre cœur il accepta toujours avec ce sourire de façade.

Et puis ce maudit chevalier recommença, il affichait sur son visage une expression de profonde satisfaction contagieuse, et le marina fut à nouveau parcouru d'un frisson. Cette fois-ci, il était plus intense. Il ressentait au fond de lui comme des décharges électriques et ce n'était pas de bons augures.

Son instinct venait de se réveiller et prenait le dessus.

Tandis qu'il descendait les marches en suivant ledit chevalier, il prenait conscience qu'il perdait la raison. Son sang commençait à bouillonner en lui, et il lui en fallait plus, oui bien plus.

Quelque chose en lui, lui conseillais de rebrousser chemin. Il pouvait encore tout stopper. Alors pourquoi, ne réagissait-il pas ? Son instinct primaire prenait les rênes, le reléguant en qualité de spectateur.

Il fallait qu'il sache jusqu'où cette étrange personne qui était venue à lui, pouvait le conduire, et pouvait aller, quelles seraient ses limites, les plus extrêmes.

Que cherchait –il au juste ? pourquoi était-il si gentil avec lui ? des compliments, des sourires, des mots tendres… il devait découvrir ce que cachait cette attitude, quel était son véritable but. c'était devenue sa quête. Il avait besoin de savoir, et éprouvait subitement l'envie de le pousser dans ses retranchements, sans aucune retenue.

"Rien n'est gratuit en ce monde", ses mots résonnèrent en lui.

Quelque chose lui échappait et ça l'énervait. Quand on a relégué ses capacités émotionnelles au second plan et qu'on arrive plus à remettre la main dessus, alors on est face à un volcan qui gronde en soit. Un violent tourbillon qui menace de tout dévaster.

Il lui emboita donc le pas, et le malheureux Poisson ne savait pas face à quel danger il venait de s'exposer.

_Peut être une suite en se plaçant du côté d'Aphrodite. Est-il lui aussi en pleine remise en question? comment vit-il cette nouvelle opportunité? Sa rose s'est-elle fanée ou bien au contraire est-il un bourgeon prêt à éclore?_

_Et si l'envie s'en fait sentir la conclusion de cette rencontre, qu'est ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sorento, est-il devenu un psychopathe ou ressent-il le besoin d'assouvir des pulsions refoulées ? a quoi correspond ses envies soudaines, le sait-il vraiment lui même? lui qui s'est perdu en cours de route._


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à Kurumada. Petit rappel pour la forme.

Résumé de la fic :

_Tu as atteint mon cœur, et je peux les entendre résonner à l'unisson dans un cri de douleur. Si j'ai accepté mon sort il n'en est pas de même pour toi. Tu te débats, tu te blesse. _

_Tu es une lumière et moi une ombre alors laisse moi te ranimer, ne t'éteins pas. Je me placerai derrière toi en intensifiant ta propre ombre, et tu brilleras à nouveau. Je te le promets. _

_Rating M : Violence._

_On change de style de narration. Impossible de présenter Aphrodite sans avoir la mort dans l'âme._

* * *

Plongé dans un sommeil sans fin, Aphrodite était condamné à revivre encore et encore le film de sa vie.

Il a toujours été un parfait assassin et un fin stratège.

Déjà très jeune il jouait habilement de sa grande beauté pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait de ce fait développé des capacités de manipulation que peu d'êtres pouvaient appréhender.

Rien ni personne ne lui résistait. Il ordonnait, les autres exécutaient. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait, faisant de lui un talentueux artiste qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Mais voilà, avec le temps, c'était devenu lassant, et oh combien ennuyeux, comme une voiture de Nascar qui tournerait inlassablement seule sur son anneau de bitume.

Plus rien n'y personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et un profond sentiment de solitude s'initia en lui, s'amplifiant inévitablement au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient.

Pour rien n'arranger, sa parfaite plastique créait une barrière insurmontable entre lui et les autres.

A l'évocation d'Aphrodite, c'était noir ou blanc, soit détesté par jalousie, soit désiré comme un trophée. Tous ne s'arrêtaient qu'à son physique. Comme si seul le contenant avait le droit d'exister.

Ainsi personne ne s'intéressait à son être, à savoir qui il était au fond de lui. Personne n'a jamais cherché à le connaitre, à s'adresser à son cœur. Alors il avait fini par abdiquer et considérait les êtres humains comme des jouets, avec lesquels il se distrayait selon son bon vouloir.

Quand il considérait un jouet cassé, il s'en débarrassait sans regret. D'ailleurs le mot regret ne faisait même pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Il essuyait ses actes passés d'un revers de la main et avançait toujours droit devant lui, pour s'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa folie haineuse d'un monde qui l'avait rejeté.

Face à un tel constat, n'importe qui en aurait perdu le gout de la vie, mais pas lui. Car il avait un divertissement, qui éveillait ses instincts, et c'était devenu son sacerdoce. L'assassina. Oui c'était la dernière activité en ce monde capable d'éveiller ses sensations, de le maintenir vivant.

Rien ne valait cet instant où les sens sont aux aguets, ou la perception du moindre élément composant l'espace est décuplée, quand les pulsions gouvernent à la raison, que toute l'animosité contenue peut librement s'exprimer dans une anarchique barbarie.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il pouvait se libérer de toute frustration, où l'imprévu pouvait le surprendre, où sa propre vie pouvait être fauchée. A chaque mission, il surprenait ses adversaires, se jouait d'eux et finissait inévitablement par les mettre à mort, ne leur offrant aucun échappatoire.

A force de jouer à ce petit jeu, il en avait perdu son âme pour devenir une sorte d'humanoïde, complément froid, et sans merci. Détaché de toute compassion, terme dont il ignorait la réelle signification, à bien y réfléchir et tant mieux pour lui.

La mort il la côtoyait depuis trop longtemps et de beaucoup trop près. Alors sa dernière, il l'avait vécue comme une bénédiction, il l'avait attendue et désirée. Il était partie l'esprit serein.

* * *

Aphrodite senti une vive douleur le transcender de part et d'autre, la douleur semblait lui lacérer la chaire et lui briser les os. Quelqu'un le trainait par sa chevelure, non pas que la douleur de son cuir chevelu ainsi maltraité puisse être insupportable pour un chevalier d'Or, mais sa peau fragilisée par une température anormalement basse se déchirait au contact de chaque imperfections, chaque entailles, chaque petits écueils dépassant du sol rocailleux sur lequel il était tiré sans ménagement.

Il fut projeté à terre, tel un vulgaire sac, sur le carrelage de marbre dur et froid de la grande salle de réception du temple d'Hadès, son crâne heurtant violemment la surface lisse, dans un bruit sourd. A peine eut-il le temps de prendre une inspiration, qu'un poids lui tomba dessus, provoquant une nouvelle salve de douleurs.

Complément immobilisé, ses paupières peinaient à se relever, et son corps endolori ne lui répondait pas. Un grognement lui indiqua que la lourde masse qui le surplombait, était un corps vivant.

La harpie claquait de la langue avec fureur.

\- J'ai fini monseigneur, c'était le dernier.

\- Parfait Valentine, tu peux disposer. Je me charge du reste des évènements à présent.

Ces voix, le chevalier des poissons les reconnues directement, pour les avoir que trop souvent ouïes. Elles lui écorchaient les oreilles, vrillaient ses tympans. Il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais les entendre. Elles annonçaient le pire pour lui : une résurrection !

Combien de fois était il revenu à la vie déjà ? il ne les comptait même plus. Le repos éternel lui était refusé. Les fautes commises étaient tellement graves que même les enfers semblaient le rejeter ne pouvant lui offrir un châtiment à la hauteur de ses abominations.

Il devait vivre avec et y faire face en permanence, entendre ses cris la nuit, voir ces visages et ces corps mutilés, mais le plus dure c'était ces regards, ces derniers regards que lancent les victimes avant de trépasser, cet appel au secours muet, cette déchirure de l'âme trahissant un désespoir suppliant grâce, dont elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne l'obtiendraient pas. Ca c'était sa pénitence.

Lors de sa dernière résurrection, il a pourtant fait amende honorable en sauvant une jeune femme pour un de ses frère d'armes, ce dernier s'était épris d'une simple mortelle, gravement malade qui plus est. Fallait bien que ça tombe sur DeathMask, cet homme cruel, dont la folie meurtrière n'avait pas d'égale en ce bas monde, semblait lui aussi vouloir changer de cap, ce que son armure aura compris par ailleurs, lui pardonnant ces agissements passés et scellant à nouveau son métal froid contre sa peau chaude en une seule et unique combinaison, le fier et puissant chevalier du Cancer.

Mais cet acte dénué d'intérêt personnel, était bien maigre comparé à toutes ces vies fauchées auparavant, ses parjures et autres crimes innommables.

Quand Aphrodite fut enfin capable d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus cristallins, il fut agressé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à l'intérieur du 13ème temple du sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Le pire des scénarios était bien réel. Il était revenu à la vie pour la énième fois. Il pouvait entendre ses frères d'armes geindre à ses côtés. Personne ne semblait accueillir cette nouvelle vie comme un cadeau béni, de prime abord tout du moins.

Peu désireux de faire face aux autres, de devoir affronter leurs regards dédaigneux, de devoir s'expliquer, s'excuser, faire profil bas où je ne sais quoi encore pour entretenir les faux semblant, se retenir, prendre sur soit, pour ne pas engendrer de fratricide au sein de la chevalerie d'Or, il quitta les lieux pour retrouver son cocon et attendre la suite des évènements.

Car oui, comme tout être vivant a besoin d'un cocon pour se réfugier, Aphrodite avait sa roseraie. Aussi perfide que lui, elle attirait de par sa grande splendeur les inconscients, les piégeant dans un paradis empoisonné.

Les deux se complétaient à merveille, aussi beaux que venimeux, telle une rose entourée de ses épines plus tranchantes que des lames d'un rasoir, sanctionnant tout impudent ayant osé poser négligemment ses yeux sur elle.

C'est comme ça qu'il était perçu. Aphrodite c'était fait une réputation des moins enviables pour tout individu normalement constitué et saint d'esprit, mais dans son monde, il occupait une place de choix.

Il était le 12ème et dernier gardien du sanctuaire d'Athéna, le dernier rempart avant sa déesse. De ce fait, il se devait de renvoyer une image forte, inspirant la terreur, afin de décourager quiconque de l'affronter.

Mais voilà, le monde autour de lui venait de changer, une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait et le passé devait être remisé, oublié, ou tout moins censuré dans une hypocrite et totale abnégation de soi. Qu'allait-il devenir si le sanctuaire était en période calme ? comment allait-il s'occuper s'il n'avait plus de mission d'assassina comme il pouvait en jouir sous la période Evil Saga(*) ? Toutes ces questions l'assaillirent, à lui en faire exploser les méninges.

Pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans cet entrevêchement d'idées contradictoires, il se réfugia dans sa baignoire, plongé dans l'eau chaude, délicieusement parfumée au sel de bain.

Pendant que le tumulte faisait rage dans sa tête, ses doigts fins et agiles parcouraient son corps en effleurements réconfortants comme pour unir son corps à son esprit torturé et faire passer les sensations de bienêtre ressenti sur l'un à l'autre.

Il fit parcourir sa main droite de son épaule gauche, jusqu'à sa jambe, puis son pied pour finalement atteindre son éponge soyeuse.

Il prit sa fleur de bain, et la promena délicatement sur sa peau, dans une caresse apaisante. Avec une lenteur calculée, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage ces sensations salvatrices. Puis, il la fit glisser mollement de sa main pour la laisser choir sur le carrelage froid, et se laissa aller dans l'eau tiède, d'abord jusqu'au menton, puis la bouche et cessa sa descente quand l'eau arriva au nez. Il resta un moment à profiter de la quiétude offerte, jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque.

Bien que ce moment l'avait apaisé, il n'y voyait toujours pas de logique, et se décida à prendre une décision radicale qui allait bouleverser son existence.

Comme les doux reflets à la surface de l'eau du bain, qui flirtaient avec les nuages mousseux, Aphrodite voulait restaurer toute sa dignité.

Il était résolu à gouter aux plaisirs simples de cette nouvelle vie. Et si finalement c'était une opportunité de puiser en lui pour enfin apprendre à sourire, apprendre à apprécier le parfum de ses roses autrement qu'à travers ses armes meurtrières, découvrir la vrai beauté de ce monde ?

Il commença à travailler sur lui, et chaque jour qui passait l'embellissait d'avantage. Le matin, il s'accordait une pause détente, sortait sur sa terrasse, profitant des doux rayons du soleil, humait la fraicheur de la rosée matinale sur sa roseraie, et se baladait dans les vastes étendues des plaines entourant le sanctuaire. Oui Aphrodite goutait à des activités dont toute personne de son âge ne semble même plus remarquer ou tout du moins apprécier à leur juste valeur. Lui il s'émerveillait d'un rien et jamais il n'avait été plus resplendissant.

Il était heureux en apparence, c'était comme un vernis protecteur qui recouvrait ses plaies béantes. Bien qu'il en savourait toute la plénitude qui l'accompagnait, dans le fond de lui ça sonnait faux.

Son cœur demeurait encore et toujours fermé. Il lui manquait cette étincelle de vie, celle qui vous enivre de bienêtre, celle qui vous transporte dans une autre dimension, vous fait planer délicieusement dans les veloutes des émotions, où les hormones du plaisir s'expriment sans restriction.

Lorsque la déesse Athéna annonça qu'elle planifiait une soirée pour accueillir les deux divinités anciennement ennemies et quelques uns de leurs subalternes, Aphrodite ressenti du scepticisme. Comment des divinités qui se chamaillent depuis des millénaires pourraient –elle s'unir sans qu'un grand danger ne les menace, et mette en péril leurs intérêts communs ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il s'était de nouveau retranché dans son temple jusqu'à la fameuse cérémonie. Il croyait avoir enfin une chance de renaitre et voilà que ça risquait de tout recommencer, ce cycle qui se répétait sans cesse, ne lui laissant aucune accalmie.

La soirée avait débutée dans une ambiance mitigée. Poséidon ne semblait pas avoir répondu à l'invitation.

Les trois spectres étaient au centre de la pièce et celui du milieu paraissait dangereux. Il regardait avec insistance chaque chevalier les uns après les autres, les scrutait avec beaucoup d'attention, chaque parole, chaque expression, chaque mouvement, il décortiquait tout.

Cet homme préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Aphrodite senti son regard courir sur lui, il lui fit front, affichant fièrement toute l'arrogance due à son rang.

Le Griffon en fut captivé, il goutait à ce que le Poisson lui offrait bien malgré lui. Et il se régalait. Il aimait les corps bien dessinés, qui frôlaient la perfection, avec des courbes aguicheuses, accentué par des manières délicates.

Oui, Minos aimait plus que tout, ce qui pouvait lui inspirer une image de fragilité apparente, ça l'excitait, lui donnait envie de jouer avec pour en briser chaque parcelle sous sa technique destructrice de marionnettiste. Alors qu'il s'extasiait, il fut fauché dans son élan par une vague d'exclamation.

Le groupe de Marinas entourant leur divinité vaniteuse venait d'arrivée. Le chevalier des Poissons savait qu'il pourrait se retirer sous peu.

Une fois qu'il avait estimé avoir suffisamment fait acte de présence il s'excusa gracieusement auprès de sa déesse et sortie enfin au grand air rafraichi de cette nuit d'été oh combien apaisante.

Et il l'entendit, cette mélodie qui si à première vue sonnait telle une douce aubade descendue tout droit du jardin d'Eden, véhiculait également à son grand damne, un message de détresse. Un cri du cœur, une déchirure de l'âme.

Qui donc pouvait souffrir à ce point ? Si Aphrodite pouvait ressentir l'affliction de ce chant c'est parce que ce profond tourment entrait en résonnance avec le sien.

C'est comme s'il avait reçu une flèche dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il trouve d'où ça venait, qui donc pouvait être à ce point, à l'agonie ?

Et il le vit, si beau, si hypnotique, il était plus resplendissant que la lune elle même, à lui seul il éclairait tel une source intarissable de tentation, une ouverture sur un monde de félicités.

Son élégance n'avait d'égal que sa sensualité, un doux mélange paradisiaque. Il était semblable à la rosée qui glisse sur les pétales d'une fleur, ces perles délicates et fragiles, qui apportent la fraicheur et envoient une image de sérénité en plus d'exalter un parfum apaisant sur leur passage.

Aphrodite était tombé sous le charme. Il avait rendu les armes, à partir du moment où son regard avait eu le malheur de rencontrer cette silhouette, non probablement, il avait déjà cédé sans combattre bien avant, quand son ouïe avait capté ce champ mélodieux.

Un sentiment nouveau naquis en lui, est-ce cela que l'on nomme coup de foudre, cette décharge électrique qui transcende votre être, qui vous saisis sournoisement, et vous bouleverse au plus haut point ?

Lui dont l'amour brimé dès son plus jeune âge, et retenu prisonnier au fond de son cœur, cet organe considéré à tord comme étant le centre des émotions, ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Un vertige s'empara de lui. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, et tentait de garder son calme, de reprendre le contrôle sur un flot de sensations nouvelles.

Avait-il été ensorcelé par ce chant de sirène, elles sont réputées pour envouter sans faillir à leur tâche.

Car oui cet homme qui se tenait en haut des marches surplombant le sanctuaire, était bien lui, Sorento de la sirène.

Et là, maintenant, Aphrodite n'avait plus que lui en tête, il le voulait. Oui il le voulait plus que tout, corps et âme. Il le voulait pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il aspirait à découvrir ses courbes sous ses mains, ressentir la chaleur de son corps, enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux ondulés et ébouriffés, gouter à sa peau, et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il le désirait comme un enfant gourmand face à une pâtisserie.

Si Sorento pouvait envouter par sa douce mélodie, Aphrodite lui avait bien d'autres atouts pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

Homme très cultivé, il avait passé de nombreuses années à peaufiner son art. On ne devient pas un assassin de premier ordre sans avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc. Etre capable de mettre en place un plan d'action, anticiper tous les anicroches, et ce afin d'atteindre sa cible sans jamais la manquer, n'est pas à la porter de tous. Et dans ce domaine, le chevalier d'Or était expert, des années d'entrainement, et de pratique bien utile, et qu'il allait mettre à profit sur un terrain qui lui était, il faut l'avouer, portant bien inconnu.

Tout en gardant ses distances, avec l'aide d'un compliment, il brisa la glace. Cette technique mainte et mainte fois approuvée, fait toujours sont petit effet.

Puis il se rapprocha en arborant une démarche sensuelle, celle dont il connait si bien les effets dévastateurs, qui éveille les sens de n'importe qui la perçoit.

Et il remarqua qu'il avait fait mouche, lorsque la bouche de sa victime, restait entrouverte, et que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de son corps. Aphrodite jubilait, à cet instant, il su qu'il l'avait ferré, la Sirène était tombée dans son piège, il fallait maintenant bien le refermer pour pas qu'elle s'échappe et Aphrodite usa de sa 2nde arme, déstabiliser sa proie par sa verve.

Personne ne lui accordait une quelconque culture, tout le monde le croyait superficiel, alors il s'amusait avec cette fausse image et quand l'occasion se présentait il retournait l'objet de sa convoitise comme une crêpe à la chandeleur.

Cependant, ses ardeurs furent vite refroidies. Bien trop proche peut être, ce qu'il aperçu dans le regard rosé de son vis-à-vis lui glaça le sang. Un profond précipice, un néant engloutissant tout sur son passage.

Alors que Sorento détourna le regard, le chevalier d'Athéna, lui en avait bien assez vue. Et avait pleinement saisis le message véhiculé par cette sérénade bien trop sinistre en ces lieux.

Comment décrire cette sensation quand on passe du chaud au froid, quand on découvre l'une des sept merveilles du monde, en même temps qu'on craint de la voire s'évanouir irrémédiablement. Comment peut-on réagir face à image salvatrice mais éphémère, une promesse de bienêtre qui se meurt à l'instant où elle éclot.

Aphrodite, était bien décidé, il protégerai cette lueur d'espoir. Même s'il arpentait une dimension qui lui était étrangère, il y fera face avec honneur et ne faillera pas.

Tenter le tout pour le tout. Cette résolution, peut être la dernière pour lui.

Il allait lui ouvrir son cœur et tant pis si ça devait provoquer sa chute.

Quelques soient les conséquences, il les subira, les accueillera à bras ouverts, sans rechigner. Quoi qu'il subisse, ce ne sera jamais pire que le voir disparaitre. C'était devenu son nouveau sacerdoce.

Il entraina le Marinas avec lui, mettant entre ses mains son âme à nu.

* * *

_Que va-t-il donc ce passer, Sorento va-t-il briser à jamais Aphrodite ? Quand deux âmes pleurent à l'unisson peuvent-elles se reconstruire ? _

* Evil Saga : j'ai trouvé cette expression dans une autre story et je l'ai trouvé criante de vérité donc je me permets de l'utilisé aussi. Si la personne à son origine se reconnait je la remercie et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de trop d'en faire usage.

R/ Si vous avez eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
